FT OC Fanfic
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: Three of my OCs join fairy tail and have some wild adventures with everyone. Will contain NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**FT OC FanFic: Chapter 1**

_I apologise in advance if any of the characters are OOC. I do not own Fairy Tail, I Obviously do not draw as well as Mashima-sensei._

_- JuviaLoxar1_

_Edited and revised by my Hannah-chan._

**Chapter 1: Enter, The Trio.**

Natsu and Lucy were on their way to guild when…

"There is now way I'll let you get there first!" a boy shouted running past the two.

"Good, I don't want to win any thing without having to work for it!" replied a girl that's was running a couple of feet behind him.

"LET"S GO!" They both shouted at once, "DON'T COPY ME! AAARRGGHH!" they barely made the turn around the corner.

"Kaida, Toshi! Wait for me." Panted a girl younger than the two kids who shot past a second ago, she continued to run after them. She stopped at the intersection and looked down both ways. She stopped for a few seconds in an attempt to catch her breath, then ran down the street after them. She saw them turn and sped up, skidding around the corner after them, only to find that the were already gone. "Great, now I need to go look for the again."

**~Further up the road.~**

Erza just got done with a mission and was on her way home from the train station when she heard the shouting. She shrugged it off and then… BAM! Erza collided with two kids in a race and most likely the cause of the ruckus. Natsu and Lucy heard the loud noise come from down the street and ran to check it out. When the dust cleared the saw Erza and the two kids from earlier in a pile of luggage. The girl was under a couple of them but erza quickly solved that by grabbing her by her collar and pulling her out and dropping her next to the pile. then, she pointed at the boy who was sitting on a small pile of bags. Now that they weren't running Natsu and lucy could see what they looked like. The girl had reddish orange hair and crystal blue eyes and the boy had Silvery gray hair and intelligent, meadow green eyes.

"Stand up." Erza said in a very scary voice. You know, the one when she's really, really angry. The boy didn't need to be told twice. "Names and ages." the boy spoke first.

"My name is Toshi and I am 14." Toshi said

"Kaida, I'm 13." Kaida said tightly, hostility in her voice. She was bravely staring the red haired mage in the eye. The two females stared each other down until they were interrupted by the girl who was looking for her two companions earlier. She had light brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.

"Kaida, Toshi." She called running towards them. she came up to Kaida and was about to say something but that was when she noticed erza and decided not to say anything. Toshi cleared his throat bringing Erza attention to him.

"Um… This is Risa and she is 8 years old." he said, " We apologize for running into you." Kaida scoffed but quickly tried to disguise it as a cough when erza looked at her. erza crossed her arms and looked at the trio.

"You two." she said pointing at Tosh and Kaida. " Pick up this mess."

"Hmpf." Kaida huffed." Bossy aren't you." Toshi's arm twitched resisting the urge to face-palm. But Kaida made no further protest and started to do what Erza 'asked' them to. In a few minutes, they were done and Kaida started to walk away but Erza stopped her. "What now?"

"You aren't done yet." Erza said almost growling. Anyone could see that this girl was wearing on Erza's nerves, and anyone with any common sense would know that's never a good thing. Kaida smirked.

"Is that so?" She said coily, and continued to walk on. this was the straw that broke the camel's back. Erza summoned a sword and was already leaping at the girl. Natsu thought for sure that Kiada was dead meat.

"WAIT!" Toshi shouted to Erza. KLANG! a cloud of dust went up, and when it settled, Natsu saw that Kaida blocked Erza's attack with a short dagger. Kaida's bangs now shaded her eyes. when she looked up her were reptilian, like a dragons and there was a smirk on her face.

"Oh, so you want to play." Kaida laughed mockingly at erza. Natsu and lucy were staring, trying to grasp what just happend. Toshi was now officially face-palming. Erza backed away from the girl.

"Interesting, it's very rare that i find a worthy opponent at such a young age." Erza replied.

"Kaida, we don't have time for this, besides we don't need the destroy anything." Toshi piped up. Kaida sighed, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Fine." Kaida walked over to her friends, Risa grabbed her shirt just in case. Kaida looked back at erza. "Were in a hurry. What else do you need us to do?" she asked erza with a soft tone with a hint of respect, her hostility she had before was no longer visible.

"I have a question for you. what comes next depends on your answers." Erza replied.

"Yes?" The trio asked. Erza looked them in the eye.

"Are you three mages?" She asked. Toshi sighed in relief, Kaida's eyes narrowed for a split second, and Risa looked between Erza and her friends, before settling on Erza. everyone remained silent for at least three minutes. Toshi was the one to speak up.

"Well, as a matter of fact we are." He said calmly breaking the silence.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Erza asked.

"I use mirror magic." Toshi stated.

"Risa, let go of my shirt." Kaida said to the girl still gripping her shirt from earlier. Risa let go of Kaida's shirt and shyly stepped out from behind her, eyes moving from Erza, to her feet, and back. Erza looked at her expectantly.

"I use sand magic." Risa muttered, somewhat scared of Erza. She stood up a little straighter when Erza turned her gaze back to all of them and then focused on Kaida.

"What?" Kaida huffed, " I getting there. I use Thunder dragon slayer magic." after she said that she shifted uneasily and looked around at nothing in particular. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" He asked. Toshi sigh when he saw Kaida's jaw twitch, know that she was most likely not explain her magic.

"Another thunder dragon slayer?" Erza said, "Apparently Laxus isn't the only one."

"Another one? I don't understand, i thought i was the only one that Elektra taught." Kaida said confused.

"You probably were. You see Laxus wasn't taught by a dragon, instead he has a lacrima crystal in him with dragon slaying magic." Erza explained, "It's a long story."

"NATSU!" A flying blue streak shot past and barreled right into the Fire dragon slayer. "Mira is acting strange again." Kaida was trying to see what had just knocked over the poor guy. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a blue cat.

"I-its a b-blue c-c-c-cat." Kaida stuttered in shock. Toshi and Risa were staring at their friend because this is the first time they have ever heard Kaida stutter. Happy got up off of Natsu.

"Aye!" He said cheerfully.

"A-AND IT TALKS!" Kaida shouted. Her friends looked at each other and back at Kaida both in shock over their friend's peculiar behavior. Risa in particular seemed interested in the cat. she looked at it with wide, curious eyes. She loved animals in all shapes and forms.

"Aye! My name is Happy. This is Natsu." He said pointing the the guy who he knocked over, though Natsu was now standing up again. "He's a fire dragon slayer." The three friends looked over to the blonde girl with brown eyes, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh! Sorry for not speaking up sooner. I'm Lucy. I'm a celestial wizard." She said.

"Celestial?" Kaida asked curiously.

"That's right," she replied with a smile, "I summon celestial spirits from the celestial spirit world using gate keys." she held up the gate keys for them to see.

"Celestial spirits? As in Leo, Taurus, aries, Aquarius, and stuff." Kaida questioned. She was especially interested in this magic because she never heard of it and there was something in common with their magic. their magic both included heavenly bodies. Lucy the stars and Kaida the moon.

Risa seemed to occupied watching the cat sitting on Natsu's shoulder, despite what Lucy had just said.

"So what exactly happens to a cat to make it blue?" she asked, head tilted a bit with her eyes on Happy.

"Hmm. Oh Happy has always been blue." Natsu said with a smile.

"Huh. Cool." Risa murmured, finally taking her eyes off Happy and turning to Erza. "So are you guys from a guild?"

Erza looked at the young girl, "Why yes, we are. We're in Fairy Tail." All three kids turned to Erza.

"FAIRY TAIL?!" They all shouted excitedly.

"Yep! The one and only." Lucy said with a smile on her face. "You guys wanna see the guild hall?"

"We'd love to." Toshi answered. After watching everyone he felt obliged to say something.

"Then follow us." Erza somewhat commanded.

When they got to the guild. The trio gazed at the magnificent building in wonder. Erza and the others were a ready on their way inside.

"What are you three standing there for come on." She called. Kaida walked up to the door and stepped inside, only to be immediately hit with a beer mug and doused in beer. She Let out a growl that was very similar to the one erza gives, making everyone freeze and turn expecting to see Erza standing at the doorway. They were surprised to find a 13 year old girl, instead. Mira came over to Kaida. That was when Toshi and Risa came in to see what happened.

Mira smiled, " Hi, Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." Kaida turned to look at Mira.

"Uh, Hi I guess." Kaida told the white haired mage, " My name is Kaida, This is Toshi and Risa." She gestured to each one when she said their name.

"I assume you three would like to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked sweetly. Toshi cleared his throat.

"You assume correctly." He said as he was watching the chaos unfold around them. The three young mages followed Mira to the bar, where she pulled out the guild stamp.

"Where would you like your guild marks?" She asked them. Each in turn got their guild mark. Kaida's was a white silver and located on the left of her stomach. Toshi got his on his lower right shoulder in the color blue. Risa's was light green and above her right shoulder blade. Everyone came to meet the newest guild members, but Kaida slipped off to the side. mostly because she didn't like all the questions being asked. She found it a bit suffocating. She Was happy to find a nice quiet corner but that didn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**FT OC FanFic: Chapter 2**

_Hi. Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. _

_I apologize in advance if any of the characters are OOC. We do not own Fairy Tail, I Obviously do not draw as well as Mashima-sensei._

_- FrostDragonSlayer_

**Chapter 2: The Emergency Request.**

It has been a couple of weeks since the three young mages joined Fairy Tail and Kaida couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get out of the guild before she exploded. Kaida ran to the request board and her eyes darted across the board until she saw one that she liked. She went to Mira with the request.

"Hi Kaida! Anything I can get you?" Mira asked kindly.

"No, not today Mira. I actually like to go on this job." Kaida told her.

"Are Toshi and Risa going with you?" Mira asked curiously.

"No." Kaida replied. Mira's brow creased in confusion and concern.

"But I thought you three were a team." She said.

"We are. But I just need to blow some steam, if you know what I mean. Cabin fever, I guess." Kiada laughed. Mira frowned slightly before signing the request. "Thank you Mira."

"Just be careful, okay." Mira told Kaida.

"Don't worry. I will." Kaida smiled and headed for the door.

Risa saw that Kaida let out of the corner of her eye, so she politely excused herself from the current conversation and followed Kaida out the door.

"Kaida? Where are you going?" Risa asked Kiada when she caught up to her and grabbed her by the shirt. Kaida turned to her friend and team mate.

"I just need to blow some steam, Risa." Kaida said quietly.

"Can I come?" Risa asked.

"No." Kaida said tightly

"Why, Kaida? Why can't I come too?" Risa asked quietly.

" I SAID NO! Jeez, Risa why can you leave me alone!" Kaida barked at the girl. Risa let go of Kaida shirt with tears starting to form in her eyes. Kaida's eyes widen when she realized what she just did. She never yelled at Risa. The young girl ran back to the guild, crying. " Wait, Risa!" Kaida called, "I Didn't mean-" but, Risa was already gone. Kaida hated herself for doing that. After all, Risa was like a little sister to her. She bowed her head is shame and considered going after her but, decided against it. "I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now." Kaida mumbled to herself and continued walking to the train station.

**~Mean While~**

Risa was at the guild entrance when she ran directly into Gray. Who, miraculously still had pants on.

"Sorry Gray." Risa apologized. Gray saw that she was crying and immediately his chest seized up.

"Oi! Why are you crying Risa?" Gray asked her. Risa tried to dry her tears but they wouldn't stop, Kaida's sharp words still ringing in her head.

"N-nothing, it's j-just that Kaida y-yelled at me." She said through sobs. Gray knelt down and put his hand on her head and Risa looked up.

" Is that all?" Gray asked, "That's nothing me and my team are always yelling at each other." Risa continued to sob. "Hey, hey now, don't tell me this is the first time Kaida ever yelled at you." Risa nodded. 'So that's why Risa is so upset. So then maybe Kaida is regretting what she did and is feeling guilty.' Gray reasoned in his head. He stood back up. "Oi! Cheer up. I'm sure that Kaida didn't mean it. "

"You're sure?" Risa sounded unsure.

"Positive." Gray gave her a small smile. This girl was starting to rub off on him. 'Better than that flame-brained idiot. Risa smiled back at him.

"Hey, Brats. Get in here and listen up!" Master Makarov yelled. Once everyone gathered in the guild he continued. "We just got in an emergency request. The town who sent in the request reported that someone or something with a significant amount of dark magical energy was heading towards their town. Cana, I want you to use your cards to determine the Mages who will go and partner them up."

"Sure thing, Master." Cana replied and was quickly done with her task. "The team going will be Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Toshi, and Risa. The pairs are Gray and Risa, Romeo and Wendy, Natsu and Lucy, and Erza and Toshi." Cana announced. The eight set off immediately. Mira walked over to the Master.

"Master, may I see that request?" Mira asked

"Huh, of course Mira." Master Makarov said as he handed her the request. Mira took the request and started reading it. She paused on a certain section an immediately paled. Makarov saw this, " Mira what is it?" he asked.

"Master, This is the Town where Kaida when for a job." Mira replied.

"Kaida went on a job?" Makarov asked her. Mira nodded. " At least tell me some one went with her."

"Well, it was an easy job…" Mira trailed off.

"Answer the question." Makarov told her.

"No one was with her." Mira said quickly. She panicked, "You don't think it's Zeref do you?"

"No, I don't, but whatever it is, it's not good." Master replied.

**~With Kaida~**

"Jeez , I can't believe that the train broke down a few miles before town." Kaida complained. She turned to see the train turn back and leave back to Magnolia. "Hey! Come back here!" she yelled. "LIARS!" then she sensed the mass of dark energy. "Oh." She mumbled , but quickly shrugged it off. She understood why they had left, after they aren't wizards, right? But she wasn't afraid because, she was a wizard of Fairy Tail. She continued to head for the town, ever so glad that she took a map with her.

**~Mean While~**

"Okay so here's the plan." Erza said after all the townsfolk were all in their houses, "There are Three major entrances to the town. Toshi and I will take the west entrance. Natsu and Lucy, you two take the south east entrance. Gray and Risa you take the north east entrance. Finally, Wendy and Romeo, you stay in the center of the town, in case anybody gets hurt."

"But," Romeo started to protest, but Erza glared at him. "A-Aye Sir!"

"Good. I'm glad we all agree." Erza said. Everyone doubted you really had a choice it was either agree or possibly get pounded by Erza until you agree. "Now, let's go." The group divided and when to their designated areas.

'why did I get stuck with her?" Toshi wondered aloud, but realized his mistake a little too late. Erza turned around.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"N-no nothing at all." Toshi said quickly.

"I thought so." Erza replied. Toshi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They were waiting for what seem forever. The scary part was, the dark energy was so strong, no one could tell where the enemy would strike. Everyone waited in a tense silence for an eternity and a half. Toshi dared to breathe, when suddenly a scream shattered the air.

"It came from the forest!" Toshi shouted. He turned to Erza " Let me go check it out. You'll be able to protect the town better." Erza frowned, but couldn't deny his reasoning. She nodded.

"Fine, but be quick about it." She said. Toshi ran toward the direction the scream came from. When he found the source, he took a sharp intake of breath. Kaida was on the ground unconscious. But what really scared him were the deep scratches on the left side of her stomach. They went right over her guild mark and around her side reaching half way from her side to her back bone. Then, the bushes rustled, and Toshi tensed. He looked at the bush and braced himself. Then, jumped out a terrifying, furousious, man-eating…. kitten? Tosh was dumbfounded. The kitten went over to Toshi and started trying to climb up his leg. He picked up the little cat by the scruff of its neck and it gave a mew of protest.

"What are you doing here?" Toshi Placed the kitten in his shoulder bag and pick up Kaida bridle style. "Hold on." He told the cat and started to run back to the town. When he emerged from the forest, Erza 'perked' up (for lack of a better word).

"What happened?" Concerned flashed across her face when she saw Kaida in his arms. Not that she wasn't already, but she was expecting someone from the town, not a member of the guild, and especially not Kaida. After all, the girl had block her attack, probably even anticipated it. Yet here she was unconscious, with huge gashes in her side. Before Toshi could answer her question, Ezra interrupted, "Go. Take her to Wendy right now." Toshi nodded and ran to the center of the town.

"Toshi-san! What happened?" Wendy exclaimed when she saw him running towards them. Toshi put kaida down gently in front of the young Sky Dragon Slayer and knelt down beside her. Wendy started to heal Kaida while, Toshi started to explain what happened.

"When we heard the scream, I when to check it out. thats when I found Kaida. She was already unconscious and was already scratched up. Then, the bushes rustled and-" Toshi stopped when Kaida coughed. When Wendy finished, Kaida opened her eyes and sat up groggily. She groaned and lifted a hand to her head. Toshi placed his hand on her back to help support her. "Hey there. You okay?" Kaida looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Toshi," Kaida tackled him with a hug and dug her head into his shoulder, and then started to sob, "I-i-i-i-it was… it was, Oh Toshi! I was so afraid. It just appeared out of nowhere and the next thing I know…" She frowned, "I don't remember," Romeo was watching as all this played out. He was some what disappointed and glad that he and Wendy weren't on the front line. Disappointed that he couldn't fight and glad the Wendy was further from the current danger. Toshi noticed that something was missing he pulled away from Kaida's hug. She wasn't crying anymore because she had also noticed and they both stood up.

"That's Strange," he was frowning in concentration, "I don't sense that dark energy anymore." apparently he wasn't the only one Wendy heard the others on their way to center on the town.

"I mean come on, I didn't get to fight anybody at all. Not even some sort of beast." Natsu was complaining to Lucy. She just sighed.

Kaida was hit by realization, "Oh no! Toshi please tell me that you have the kitten!" Kaida looked at Him in anticipation.

"Uh… Yeah." Toshi said in confusion as he reached in his bag both hands a brought out a sleeping kitten. Kaida took the kitten into her arms very carefully holding it. Toshi watched her in wonder, he rarely saw this side of Kaida. In fact that last time he saw her this gentle was when they had found Risa when she was three years old. Kaida had approached the little girl and had placed a hand on the shivering form. after that there had always been a special bond between the two girls. Toshi shook his head now was not the time to go down memory lane. He didn't understand what happened. How does energy of that magnitude just disappear? He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to sense any amount of the energy. It took a few seconds but then he felt it. The energy was weak, barely noticeable, unless you tried really hard to find it. The thing was it was really close almost if it was right next to him. Wait a second, right next to him. Toshi opened his eyes and looked at Kaida. There was the faintest amount of dark energy coming from her. Toshi shrugged it off. it was probably just residue left over from when she was attacked.

Since the dark energy was gone, whatever it was, it meant the job was over. Toshi was so focused on Kaida, he didn't noticed that Erza had joined them along with Gray and Risa. Erza didn't even give Gray and Natsu a chance to insult each other.

"Alright, with the dark energy gone the town is no longer in danger. We should inform the mayor that it is now deemed safe for the people of the town to return to their normal routines." Erza said, dragging Natsu and Gray off the the town hall. After waiting a few hours the train, the group was now on their way back to Magnolia. Natsu passed out with his head resting in Lucy's lap. Kaida was staring out the window with the kitten curled up in her lap.

"What's with the kitten?" Toshi finally asked. Kaida turned toward him.

"Nothing in particular. I just came across the little guy when I was on my way to the train station. He was getting picked on by some other cats. Thats all." Kaida answered turning back to the window. The train pulled into the station and the group of Fairy Tail mages got off. Natsu was hunched over still feeling the effects of the motion sickness.

"I'm never riding a train again." Natsu moaned.

"That's what you always say Natsu." Happy and Lucy said in unison. Toshi, Kaida, and Risa waved as the group split up going there own seperate ways.

Toshi put the kitten back in his bag when, Risa decided to go to the guild and headed in that direction, Toshi and Kaida turned to head to the house. After they walked a few minutes and then Kaida stumbled. Toshi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I fin-" She started to she but fell forward losing consciousness. Tosh caught her before she hit the ground. She was definitely not okay. Toshi picked her up to go home, but when he did he saw the red pattern of lines and corners going in random directions starting at the spot where she was injured. Toshi turn and ran for the guild. He knew that this was due to some kind of magic, there was a sinister energy come off of the marks. As He got got near the guild he called out.

"Some one! Help!" Toshi shouted as burst through the guild doors. Mira came over and helped get Kaida into the infirmary. Once they got her on a bed, Master Makarov came in followed by Risa. Risa looked at her friend with deep concern in her eyes. Toshi was silently panicking.

"Calm down boy," Makarov said to him. "Tell us what happened." Toshi took a deep breath.

"WewherejustwalkinghomeandshestumbledandIaskedheri fshewasokayandshestartedtoanswer butfaintedbeforeshecould." He said quickly. Mira put a hand on his shoulder.

"Toshi, could you say that slower?" Mira asked him. Toshi nodded

"We were just walking home and she stumbled and I asked her if she was okay and she started to answer but fainted before she could." He said again but slower. The Master was inspecting the random design of red lines on her skin.

"Mira, send someone to get Polyusica." he told her and Mira left to send someone to get the cranky old woman. Suddenly Kaida cried out in pain gaining Toshi's full attention once again. he looked back towards her and noticed the lines they were only around the area where she had been injured, now they were reaching her upper stomach and the middle of her back. Risa's eyes widen understanding that this was more serious than any one of them had thought.

**~Mean While~**

"Natsu, Lucy. I need you to go and bring Polyusica here. And quickly." Mira called to them. She was concerned about Kaida, of course but she couldn't help to hope that something would happen to the pair that would alter their relationship in the like, like way. Natsu and Lucy got up to go when Toshi came out of the infirmary.

"Wait let me go to." He pleaded and Mira withheld her disappointment.

"Why?" Natsu asked, unaware the boy had never met the crazy broom-wielding maniac.

"Don't you need someone who can explain the condition of the patient?" Toshi asked him. Natsu looked at Lucy; the kid did have a point. He shrugged, only to find Toshi Dragging both him and Lucy out the door. "Then what are we waiting for. Time is of the essence."

"Okay, but you don't need to pull us." Natsu said. Toshi immediately let go.

"Sorry." He apologized, but kept walking. Natsu and Lucy had to jog to catch up. When, they arrived at Polyusica's house Toshi went right up to her door, Natsu and Lucy quickly followed trying to warn him about the broom. Toshi apparently didn't hear them cause he lifted his arm to knock on her door. Right before he does the door opens revealing a madwoman trying to swat them with a broom. "WAIT!" Toshi yelled and Polyusica paused with the broom swinging. "We need your help."

"Which one of you" She asked.

"None of us bu-" toshi started but was interrupted by a door slamming in his face. This time he was able to pound on the door.

"If none of you three needs help then go away! I hate humans." Polyusica shouted through the door.

"Polyuscia's not really a 'people person'." Lucy said, explaining the obvious. Toshi sighed

and rolled his eyes.

"We're not the ones who need your help. Kaida does!" Toshi growled "Something happened, but I don't know what. All I can tell you is that there are these red line that are spreading across her body!" Polyusica opened the door.

"Did you say red lines?" She asked and toshi nodded. "Take me to your friend, I need to see this for myself." She grabbed her bag. Not long after the group arrived at the guild. Toshi and Lucy followed her into the infirmary. Natsu stayed behind already knowing that they were going to be kicked out. Soon after they went in Lucy and some other guild members were shoved out.

"Out, OUT. I don't need everyone in here breathing all over the poor girl." Polyusica said as she pushed them out. slamming the door behind them making everyone flinch. The only people left in the room was Kaida (of course), Toshi, Risa, Makarov, and herself. Turning back to the girl, Polyusica examined the red lines. she sighed. 'Just as I feared.' she looked up at toshi. "You, boy. Can you tell me what you know. dont leave anything out no matter how insignificant it seems."

"It was during the emergency quest, we all heard a scream and I went to go check it out. That's when i found Kaida on the ground unconscious with a would that have the appearance that she was attacked by some kind of animal. Then the bushes rustled and a kitten came out. Put the kitten in my bag and took Kaida to wendy who healed her. then we got on the train and came back to Magnolia. Me and Kaida decided to go home because Kaida said she was a bit tired. and everyone else went back to the guild. When we were walked towards the house Kaida stumble and I asked her if she was okay. she started to reply but fainted. I caught her and thats when i noticed the lines." Toshi told her everything he knew. Polyusica nodded.

"You found her already injured," Toshi nodded, "and you have no idea what attacked her." Polyusica asked.

"No." he replied. Polyusica turned to Makarov.

"Makarov, I need a special herb that can only be found in a certain forest north west of Magnolia. the Westlea Forest near Esterash village." She said, "I need you to send someone to go and get this herb." Makarov was about to respond but Toshi beat him to it.

"I'll go. I will get the herb and I won't take no for an answer." Toshi said totally serious. Makarov saw that the boy wasn't going to budge. Risa opened her mouth to say she wanted to go with him, but quickly silenced herself, thinking that Kaida might want someone with her that she knew.

"Very well, boy." Makarov replied. Polyusica handed toshi a picture of a plant.

"This is a picture of the herb. It will help you find the herb it you know what you're looking for." She told him. Toshi put it in his bag, forgetting that the kitten was there he left to go find the herb, but not before he had told Risa that he'd be back soon. He ran for the train station and got on the first train to Esterash village. It took Toshi nearly a week to find the herb. When he found it, he headed straight for the guild immediately. When he reached the infirmary, what he saw hurt . The red lines where now nearly reaching Kaida's neck. Polyusica turned around and saw him standing there. He immediately gave her the herb. "Thank you. Now get OUT!" she said, forcing both Risa and Toshi out the door.

"Hey!" Toshi protested but it was in vain seeing as the door was already being slammed. It was an hour before Polyusica let him back in. In the mean time he was pacing back and forth both in rage and worry. Risa sat at a table next to Mira and Grey, fidgeting nervously while she waited.

"Oi! Sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Natsu said after watching the kid walk back and forth for at least 15 minutes.

"I can't!" Toshi slightly yelled gaining everyone's attention. Since at was late, the only people at the guild were him, Team Natsu, Mira, Master Makarov, and Risa. Thats not including Polyusica and Kaida in the infirmary. When Toshi was finally let back into the infirmary, he was relieved to see that the red lines were gone. Risa came in behind him and let out a sigh of relief, just as happy as Toshi to see that Kaida had been cured. Polyusica bid them a goodbye as she left the guild. Kaida was still asleep , he watched her as she slept quite peacefully. He thought she was looked the most beautiful when she slept. Not that he didn't think she wasn't when she was awake, but she just seemed so relaxed and calm. Toshi rarely got to see her that way when she was awake, even less now a days. He smiled, 'She is so pretty when she was carefree. God, I want to kiss her. No! don't think of her that way. " Toshi scolded himself, ' She probably sees me in a brotherly way, not a romantic one.' He sighed and the noise caused Kaida to slightly stir in her sleep. Toshi turned all his attention to her. Soon he felt his eyelids grow heavy and was asleep , still sitting in the chair that was next to Kaida's bed. Mira walked in and smiled at the scene.

"Risa. why do you head home." Mira suggested, "It's getting pretty late, after all." She gestured to the window, which showed a darkening sky.

"I guess I should, huh? Hey, can you me a favor and call me if something happens with Kaida? Oh, and send Toshi home if he wakes up, please." Risa replied. She wanted to know if her friend's condition changed. Mira nodded in response and Risa took one more glance at Kaida and Toshi before heading out the door.

"Don't worry Risa. I sure everything is going to be fine." Mira smiled. "Be safe." Mira waved good bye as Risa left the guild. As soon as she was sure Risa had left Mira ran and grabbed her camera, slipping back into the infirmary and took a picture of Toshi and Kaida. She giggled quietly, turning off the lights in the infirmary, she and went to put the picture in the guild photo album.

**~Meanwhile with Risa~**

Risa walked home, jacket pulled tight around her against the cold night air. She wondered what condition Kaida would be in in the morning. She passed by a shop and looked into the window searching for a clock so she could check the time. A grandfather clock in the store said 10:30. She left the shop window and continued walking home. When Risa got to the house she threw her shoes by the door and tossed her coat onto the couch and went to her room. She flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Risa soon drifted off into sleep, too tired to stay awake in case Mira called. She sighed drifting into a blissful, dreamless sleep. Well it was blissful until she heard her name being called and was gently poked in her right shoulder.

"Risa." The voice said again. she mumbled an incoherent what. The voice sighed and tried again this time shaking her shoulder. "Risa, its time to get up." She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. "Oh, come on. when did you become such a lazy bum?" the voice mumbled. Risa ignored that comment going to sleep again. She was successful until someone blew into her ear. Risa Shot up like an arrow. She turned to see Toshi standing up with a grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Risa asked him. Toshi laughed.

"That was more effective than I thought. Maybe I should do that every morning." He joked "What do you think?" He was answered by being hit in the face with a pillow and knock to the floor with a oof. Risa giggled, a second later the pillow came right back at her.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I see how it is you can dish it out but can't take it?" Toshi tsked, only to be hit with the pillow again.

"I had a justified reason."She pouted.

"Sure."

"I did!"

"whatever," toshi laughed, "anyway, get up. besides Kaida is coming home to day."

"She is!" Risa shouted, shoving Toshi out of her room. Risa rushed to her closet and put on some clean clothes. Then, she raced out of her room to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, ran out the the door to the guild. Toshi ran after her. When they got to the guild, Toshi could feel the tension from outside. The two open the door finding that everyone was silent watching as Kaida and this guy staring at each other. Kaida was standing with her feet shoulder length apart with her arms crossed. In other words her 'defiant' stance. The guy she was staring down was big, in a muscle bound way. He had blond hair and a lightning shaped scar over his right 's eyes flicked back and forth between the two.

"Uhhh…"Toshi felt like someone should break the ice, but his attempt fail. Then tension was so thick you cut it with a knife, and thats exactly what Erza Scarlet did, well...except with a sword. Erza slammed one of her swords in to the floor driving it into the wood, making everyone jump.

"I can't take it any more this guild is supposed to be noisy!" The requip mage justified. Everyone looked at her. Did Erza just tell them to fight? Then Erza promptly glared at them. they all took that as a no. Then the big guy in front of Kaida said something.

"Another Thunder dragon." He huffed.

"Got a problem with that, Dreyer?" Kaida said the name sharp and harsh.

"Maybe I do." Laxus replied

"That was a yes or no question." Kaida spat. 'Oh boy she's irritated' both Toshi and Risa thought.

"You've got spunk, that for sure." Laxus said. Kaida raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm."she looked straight into his eyes. Laxus fought the urge to shift, 'Damn that girl has scary eyes.'

"What's that suppose to mean? you want a piece of me?" he asked mockingly

"I guess I do." Kaida replied in utter seriousness, shocking Laxus and all the other guild members. Thats when Makarov decided to end this before things got destroyed. He cleared his throat.

"This not the time for any of this nonsense." Master Makarov stated clearly. Kaida looked a the small old man, she nodded. Turning to the door she walked over to her friends. Risa couldn't contain herself any longer.

"KAIDA!" the young mage shouted as she tackled her with a hug, successful removing all the air from Kaida's lungs.

"can't… breathe." Kaida wheezed. Risa let go.

"sorry." Risa muttered. Toshi didn't want the situation getting any awkwarder than it already was so he grabbed Kaida's and Risa's wrists dragging them out the door.

"I guess we'll be going now." He called back to the guild. Then, to his team mates, "why don't we explore Magnolia a bit today, just to hang out together." the two girls nodded. A major sugar high a severe crash later, Risa was so popped out she could barely make it to her room and put her PJs on.

It had been a day since Kiada came home after what happened. Risa was still asleep, but that didn't last long due to a loud bang. Risa shot up fully awake, now she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She picked up her alarm clock and saw that it was 5:15 in the morning. "what are those two doing up so early?" She wondered. She quickly threw on her clothes. Curiosity grabbing hold of her, she went to go check it out. As she came to the kitchen she heard them yelling at each other. Quickly pressing herself against the wall and out of sight, she listened.

"Ever since I got home you have been watching and controlling my every move! What I am, your puppet?!" Kaida shouted.

"Why are you such an idiot! Can't you understand I don't ever what you going on a job by yourself AGAIN!" Toshi yelled back at her.

"Are you forgetting who I am? WHAT I AM?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! SO WHAT I MADE A MISTAKE, BUT PEOPLE LEARN FROM THEIR MISTAKES, DON'T THEY. RIGHT. JUST BECAUSE I HAVE THE BLOOD OF A DRAGON RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS DOES NOT MAKE ME A DRAGON! I'M STILL HUMAN! I LEARN FROM MISTAKES JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS STINKING PLANET! WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE BOSS OF ME ANYWAY?!" Kaida shouted her voice rising with every word until she was screaming at Toshi. Risa immediately knew that Kaida had struck a nerve.

"Who died and made me boss?" Toshi hissed at Kaida, "Who died and made me boss?" his anger level was rising, "You Really want to know? You. YOU ALMOST DIED DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MUCH THAT SCARED ME! SEEING YOU IN THAT BED WITH ALL THOSE RED LINES CRISS CROSSING YOUR BODY!" Risa could tell that he was getting closer to Kaida, "YOU DON'T! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO QUESTION THAT! NO ONE! IT KILLED ME TO SEE YOU IN THAT STATE ! WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED! WHAT IF! YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO THAT WHAT IF! THINK ABOUT IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD'VE HAPPENED?!" Kaida squeaked, and Risa poked her head into to the kitchen to look. Toshi had grabbed Kaida's wrist preventing her from backing away.

"T-Toshi let me go." Kaida stuttered in fear.

"No. I'm not done talking." He said fiercely, tightening his grip.

"Toshi, please let me go. " Kaida begged, " Toshi let me go, please you're hurting me!" Toshi didn't reply but he didn't let go either. "TOSHI LET ME GO!" there was panic in her voice. She waited a second when he still didn't respond ….. SMACK! Risa's eyes widened. Kaida just smacked Toshi and he let go in surprised. Kaida still had her hand up and was breathing hard.

"I SERIOUSLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT GOES ON IN YOUR HEAD!" She yelled. Risa couldn't stand it anymore. She ran out the front door slamming it behind her with a loud bang. Toshi and Kaida look in the direction of the front door. Finally Kaida turned to Toshi, "Do you think she heard all of that." Toshi nodded slowly.

"Yeah….. Hey Kaida, do you smell something burning?" He asked sniffing the air. Kaida's eye widened.

"Crap! breakfast!" She turned back to the kitchen only to see a plume of black smoke coming from the stove. Toshi ran and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher, he sprayed down the stove with the chemical foam.

"That was close." he breathed. But unfortunately he spoke to soon, because a second after he said that the fire sprinklers turned on drenching the interior of the entire house. Toshi hung his head. "My luck stinks." Kaida was trying to remain calm but fail miserably.

"WHY YOU STUPID SPRINKLER SYSTEM!" She screamed.

**~At the guild~**

Lucy and erza were trying to to comfort Risa when. They heard a shout coming for across town. Everyone in the guild turned their heads to the door.

"Was that Kaida?" someone asked. Mira shrugged.

"I believe so." she said simply. Five minutes later, Kaida stormed into the guild. Everyone stared, probably because she was still in her pajamas, or because she was soaked to the bone. Her long red hair was stringy and her bangs were plastered to her face. everything on her was wet, from the light green spaghetti strap tank, to her fuzzy neon blue pants, and even her fluffy pink bunny slippers were soaking. Natsu stifled a laugh, which kaida heard, turning her attention to the fire dragon slayer.

"What are you laughing at stinkin' Pyro!" She yelled. Natsu stood up about to throw back a retort but, was cut off by Kaida. "Nevermind, I don't have time for you or any nonsense right now." walking to Mira she whispered. "Hey Mira, do you have any magical cleaning supplies that are good at cleaning up…. I don't know, water?" Mira shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. But Natsu might be able to do something." She said. Kaida looked over her shoulder at the said dragon slayer. Natsu noticed this.

"Uh, Luce do you have any idea why Kaida is looking at me like that?" Natsu asked the blond mage. Lucy shrugged.

"No idea." She said plainly. A second later, Kaida walk over to the table and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm requesting you for a job. Yes, you will be paid, and as long as you don't burn down the house, I won't Kill you." Kaida said rather intently.

"What if I don't want too?" Natsu whinned.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Kaida growled, simultaneously grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out the door.

**~Later that Night~**

Natsu, Kaida, Toshi, and Risa stood in front of a charred, yet structurally sound house. Kaida's eye twitched, and a moment later Kaida was chasing Natsu around Magnolia.

"YOU'RE SOOO DEAD!" Kaida shouted, ". YOU HEAR ME NATSU? YOU'RE SOO GONNA DIE!" Once she caught up to him, Kaida beat Natsu up Erza style. She promptly gave him a lecture after.

**TomBoyGirl123: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy my story.**


End file.
